


I'm In The Mood For Love

by xRabbitx



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deathfic, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Parents & Children, Romance, Sad, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames has been diagnosed with a terminal illness, and Andrew, Eames' and Arthur's son, decides to fulfill his parents' last wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In The Mood For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this while reading: <http://youtu.be/RGj9GhjZhSE>

~***~

Andrew had dreaded this moment for almost an entire year, but he wasn’t nervous. He had been prepared for it, and he knew exactly what he was doing. Arthur had taught him how to set up a PASIV when he was fifteen, and he had done it countless times since then during his later studies into making an even better sedative. He could do it in his sleep, but this time was different, and he wanted to memorize every last detail of it.

The hospital staff had moved Eames home that morning. There was nothing more they could do for him, they had said. Eames’ body was slowly shutting down, and all there was left to do was to wait. Arthur had been devastated, but he had come to terms with the scenario ever since Eames had gotten the diagnosis a year ago. Luckily, thanks to modern medicine, Eames had been almost pain-free throughout the course of the illness, which had meant that he could make sure all his affairs were in order, one of which was taking Arthur, Andrew and Andrew’s wife along with their children to Venice last summer. It had been the best three weeks of Andrew’s life, and he was pretty sure he had never seen Eames smile as much as he had done on that vacation.

And Eames was still smiling, even now, like he could somehow sense through his coma that Arthur was lying beside him, curled up against his side and holding his hand. Andrew couldn’t help but smile as he looked over at them on the bed. Even though he had known Arthur and Eames his entire life, Andrew couldn’t help but be impressed time and time again over the love between them, and his chest swelled with pride when he once again realized that Arthur and Eames, his parents, were probably the most in love couple on the face of the earth. Where other couples’ love slowly withered away over the years, Arthur’s and Eames’ seemed only to grow stronger. That was the main reason he had decided to do this. He knew that neither of his parents could live without the other, and although it seemed almost overwhelmingly horrible to lose both his parents at the same time, Andrew couldn’t bear the thought of having to see how broken Arthur would be without Eames. It just wasn’t an option.

Andrew turned away from the bed to wind up Eames’ old record player on the dresser. Eames had inherited it from his mother, and Andrew still remembered it from when she had been alive. It had been standing in the first floor drawing room, always playing the tunes her parents, Andrew’s great grandparents, had been dancing to when they had been young.

Andrew let his fingertips glide over the polished wood before placing the needle on the record. It crackled a bit, but then the soft melody of “I’m in the Mood for Love” began playing. It was Eames’ favorite song. Andrew then returned to the bed to sit down on the edge of it. It was time.

Arthur opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to look up at him. He didn’t say anything, because Andrew knew there were no words that could adequately describe what they both were feeling. Andrew took Arthur’s free hand and gave it a squeeze, then leaned down to kiss Arthur’s white hair. Then, while still holding Arthur’s hand, Andrew pressed the button on the PASIV, watching as Arthur’s eyes slowly closed as he slipped into a deep sleep.

For what felt like hours, Andrew just sat there, watching his parents both disappear into a sleep from which they would never wake up. Andrew couldn’t stop smiling, because he knew that now Eames and Arthur would be together forever.

~***~

_Arthur had never been in Limbo before, but he instantly recognized it. He pushed to his feet in the wet sand, looking around at the crumbling and decaying buildings all around him on the shore. There were no living creatures to be seen anywhere, and for a moment, Arthur panicked, thinking that maybe they had been too late, that maybe Eames was already gone._

_But then he saw it; a figure standing ahead of him on the beach. Arthur started running, the ache and wear of old age gone from his limbs, and he sprinted through the sand with his heart racing in his chest. He kept running until he was close enough to see that yes, it was Eames. Eames was standing there in the sand, tall, young and so unbearably handsome it almost hurt. His eyes were twinkling as he turned and grinned at Arthur._

_“Darling,” he said and held out a hand. “I’ve been waiting for you.”_

~***~

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the AU RP!verse created by myself and Nishi Shinji.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
